Pipe connections as described above are used in hydraulic systems in machinery and vehicle engineering, for example.
A pipe connection of this type is generally known from DD 240 059 A1, for example. In this pipe connection use is made of a pipeline of which the cone angle of the sealing face of the connection portion of the pipeline and the cone angle of the connector bore in the region of the connector face of the connector port is up to 24°.
Pipe connections of this type are used for pipelines having pipe pressures of up to 800 bar. In order for the tightness of the pipe connection to be reliably ensured at these pipe pressures, sufficiently high axial tension forces have to be transmitted by the collar screw part to the connection portion of the pipeline, in particular to the locating face and the sealing face, and to the connector face of the connector port. The known pipe connections, which are manufactured by forming, have the disadvantage that internal incursions may arise on the sealing face during the forming process, in particular in the case of thin-walled pipelines. This means that the pipe wall during the forming process does not bear on the internal contour of the forming tool, but performs an internal incursion toward the pipe axis. These internal incursions compromise the sealing function of the pipe connection, since the sealing face of the pipeline in the fitted state no longer bears across the entire area on the connector face of the connector port.